I will wait forever for you
by Firebolt7
Summary: My first song fic, and fic. No flames!! It's Laura, Sirius's wife


This is Lauren, Sirius's wife, reminiscing about Sirius while he is in Azkaban.  
  
Back Here  
By: BBMak  
  
Baby set me free  
From this misery  
I can't take it no more  
Since you ran away  
Nothing's been the same  
Don't know what I'm living for  
  
Sirius, how could you do this to me. I thought that I was truly loved by you. At Hogwarts you swept me off my feet. I just don't see how what you did was possible, you were always causing mischief at school, but I really didn't think that you had a bad bone in your body. No matter what you do, I just can't bring my self to hate you.  
  
Here I am so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do  
  
At night I cry myself to sleep, just knowing that you aren't here next to me. But I know that there in nothing I can do. (a/n no pun intended) I wish you could be here with me to comfort me and tell me that it's all going to be okay, but you're not, because of what you did, now I have to suffer. I just want to know that you are okay. I want to talk to you and I want to see you, but most of all I want to know that you love me as I love you.  
  
Until you're back here baby  
Miss you, want you, need you so  
Until you're back here baby  
There's a feeling inside  
I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't  
Let you go  
  
Though all the evidence points to you, but I know that you didn't tell Voldermort. You and James were like brothers, and Lily was like a sister. You were his best man at his wedding and he at yours.  
  
So I told you lies   
Even made you cry  
Baby I was so wrong  
Girl I promise you  
Now my love is true  
This is where my heart belongs  
  
I thought that you could do such a horrible thing is enough to want to make me kill myself. I don't know how I can go on without you. When you were taken to Azkaban I told myself that you didn't do this and now I believe it but barely.   
  
Coz here I am so alone   
And there's nothing in this world I can do  
  
I could never love someone else the way I loved you, I will sit by the window and wait, I would wait forever, I would walk the whole world over, looking for you, if I didn't already know where you were.  
  
Until you're back here baby  
Miss you want you need you so  
Until you're back here baby  
There's a feeling inside   
I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't   
Let you go  
  
No matter how many times I tell my self that you aren't the person, that I once loved, I still find myself loving you. (a/n writers block!!!!!! aaarrrggg!!!)  
  
And I wonder (wonder)  
Are you thinking of me   
Coz I'm thinking of you  
And I wonder (wonder)  
Are you ever coming back in my life  
  
I love you so much, I just want to know that the feeling is mutual. Every waking moment of my life is spent thinking of you, I just can't get you out of my head. Until this morning in the papers I saw something that brought my hopes up, Black Escapes from Azkaban. I know that I can love you, but are you ready to love me? Oh how I hope you are, I have waited so long to see your face, and kiss your soft lips.  
  
Coz here I am so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do  
  
I just have to sit and wait, so many things are running through my head, 'Will we be able to pick up where we left off?', 'Do you still love me?'. I want to know so badly; now every waking moment is devoted to wondering if you will come to me.  
  
Until you're back here baby  
Miss you want you need you so  
Until you're back here baby  
There's a feeling inside  
I want you to know  
You are the one, and I can't  
  
When are you coming back to me? I wait and ponder, what if you don't love me, and you have come to kill Harry? All I can do is wait, but in my heart I know that you have come to love me. Now all I can to is wait and dream, what if this never happened, and we had all those years together? For now I will just have to wait.  
  
Until you're back here baby…  
  
This song always makes me think about what Sirius's wife must be thinking. I know that this is really choppy, and repetive, but cut me some slack, I am a horrible writer and I normally hate it, but this is different, I really like this.   



End file.
